List of notable Mitsubishi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Mitsubishi Electric Elevator. China Hong Kong *Kwai Shing West Estate, Hong Kong (1976)Replaced into Kone-based Sabiem Elevator. *Wah Fu (1) Estate *Gloucester Tower, Hong Kong (1980, modernized in 2010)These buildings installed with DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Prediction System).Mitsubishi Elevator (Hong Kong) - 「DOAS」(Destination Oriented Prediction System) installed in Gloucester Tower, The Landmark, Central, Hong Kong *Grand Harbour Kowloon Hotel, Hong Kong (1995) *Sogo Department Store, Hong Kong *Bank of China Tower, Hong Kong (1990) *Hong Kong International Airport, Chek Lap Kok, Hong Kong (1998) *Hysan Place at Lee Gardens, Hong Kong (2012)This building have Double Deck Elevators. *MTR networks in Hong Kong: **MTR West Rail Line Stations (Ex. KCR West Rail), Hong Kong, (2003)For stations between Tuen Mun to Nam Cheong only. **MTR (Ex. KCR) East Tsim Sha Tsui Station, Hong Kong, (2004) **MTR Ma On Shan Line Stations (Ex. KCR Ma On Shan Rail), Hong Kong, (2004) **MTR Lok Ma Chau Station, Hong Kong, (2007) **MTR Austin Station, Hong Kong, (2009) WahFuEstate_OLDLIFT.JPG|1960s Mitsubishi Elevator in Wah Fu (1) Estate. Now these elevators have already been replace into new Mitsubishi elevators in 2012. Macau *Pui Ching Middle School, Macau *Centro Comercial da Praia Grande, Macau Mainland China *Oriental Plaza (Wangfujing), Beijing *Novotel Beijing Xinqiao, Beijing *Jin Mao Tower, Shanghai (1992) *Wanda Vista Hotel, Taiyuan Indonesia Bali Nusa Dua *Westin Resort Nusa Dua (1990s, some have been modernized by Mitsubishi) *Sofitel Bali Nusa Dua (2012) Tanjung Benoa *Grand Aston Bali Resort (1996) Jimbaran *InterContinental Bali Resort (1993) *Nirmala Hotel Jimbaran (2007) Kuta-Legian *Ramada Bintang Bali Resort (1990) *The Rani Hotel *The 101 Bali Legian (2011) *The 101 Bali Legian Deluxe Extension (2014) *The Spot Legian Hotel (2012) *Rhadana Hotel Kuta (2012) Seminyak *The Haven Seminyak (2009) *The Haven Suites Seminyak (2009) *Biarritz Handicraft Denpasar *RSUP Sanglah (Sanglah General Hospital), Denpasar **Mahottama Rooms **Pelayanan Jantung Terpadu (Integrated Heart Services) **Poliklinik (Polyclinic) *Nirmala Hotel Mahendradata, Denpasar (2008) Sanur *Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel (1993) Mitsubishi elevators InnaGrandBali.JPG|Mitsubishi elevators at Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur, Bali Kerobokan-Canggu *Jl. Raya Kerobokan No. 100 *FRii Bali Echo Beach Hotel, Canggu (2014) Ubud *The Royal Maha Pita Resort Mitsubishi main elevators RPMR.JPG|The main elevators at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR1.JPG|Shuttle elevator at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali (1) Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR2.JPG|Shuttle elevator The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali (2) Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR3.JPG|Shaft of the shuttle elevator at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali, taken from the bottom floor. Bandung *Holiday Inn Hotel *The Luxton Bandung *Hilton Hotel Bandung, Pasirkaliki *Bandung Trade Center *Bandung Electronic Center *Hotel Geulis *The 101 Bandung Dago (2014) *Aston Tropicana Hotel *Marbella Dago Pakar Residence (2009) *Sasana Budaya Ganesha (Sabuga) *Carolus Hospital **Elisabeth Building **Yosef Building Jakarta North Jakarta *Mercure Convention Centre Ancol (1975, mostly modernized) *WTC Mangga Dua (2002)This building also contains some of the only spiral escalators found in Indonesia. *Le Grandeur Hotel, Mangga Dua *ITC Mangga Dua (tower) *Harcomas Mangga Dua *Ibis Jakarta Mangga Dua Hotel (1997) *Apartemen Mitra Bahari, Pluit *Green Lake Sunter - Southern Lake Residences, Sunter (2013) *Wisma Mitra Sunter, Sunter *The Jayakarta Jakarta Hotel (1972 and 1977, modernized) Central Jakarta *Plaza Senayan (1996) *Sentral Senayan II (2007) *Sentral Senayan III (2010) *Fairmont Jakarta (2014) *Panin Center Building (1980s) *Polda Metro Jaya (Komdak) *Bursa Efek Jakarta (Jakarta Stock Exchange), Sudirman Central Business District (SCBD) (1995) *Atmajaya University, Jakarta (1970s, modernized) *Wisma Keiai (fmr. Kyoei Prince) (1993) *Menara Standard Chartered (2007) *Sampoerna Strategic Square (1998) *International Finance Center 1 (1985, modernized) *Le Meridien Jakarta (North Tower) *InterContinental Mid Plaza Jakarta *The Landmark I and II (1986) *UOB Plaza (2010) *Plaza Indonesia Extension (2009) *The Plaza Office Tower (2009) The first Mitsubishi DOAS elevators with Integrated DOAS - Security Gate system in the world. *Pullman Hotel Thamrin (fmr. Hotel Nikko Jakarta)Modernized from Otis Series 1 elevators. The service elevators were installed in the 1970s by Otis and modernized by Otis in the early 1990s. They are still original today. *Wisma Nusantara (modernized from Otis elevators) *Gedung Jaya (MH. Thamrin) (1974, modernized)This building also houses the headquarter of PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator (Indonesia). *Sinarmas Land Plaza I, II and III (1997) *MNC Tower (Bimantara), Kebon Sirih (1998) *Lotte Shopping Avenue - Ciputra World Jakarta, Kuningan (2012) *Apartemen Ambassador, Kuningan (1995) *ITC Kuningan *Casa Grande Residences, Kasablanka *JS Luwansa Hotel and Convention Center, Jakarta *Indosurya Plaza, Kuningan *Lumire Hotel Senen (2014) *Gedung Nusantara III *ITC Cempaka Mas West Jakarta *Dharmais Cancer Hospital, Slipi (1993) East Jakarta *''To be added.'' South Jakarta *Graha Sucofindo, Kalibata *Menara Bidakara, Pancoran (1998) *Wisma Korindo Pancoran (1987) *Plaza Centris Kuningan (1997) *Menara Imperium, Kuningan (1996) *Palma One, Kuningan (1994) *Menara DEA, Kuningan (1997) *Tempo Scan Tower, Kuningan (2010) *Multivision Tower, Kuningan *Kuningan Place *The Four Seasons Apartment, Kuningan (1997) *Wisma Pede, Tebet (1970s) *Tebet Hospital *ITC Fatmawati (2001) *Menara 165 ESQ *Talavera Suites *Talavera Office Park Makassar *M Regency Hotel, Makassar *UIN Rektorat Office Bulding, Makassar Surabaya *Hotel Sahid Gubeng *Hotel Elmi (1974, modernized) *Tunjungan Plaza 4 (service elevators) *Tunjungan Plaza 5 (2015) *Hotel Santika Jemursari *Juanda International Airport *Eastcoast Center (express elevator to 5th floor) *Empire Palace *Royal Plaza *JW Marriott Hotel Surabaya *Bumi Surabaya City Resort (1978, modernized in 1990s) Bogor *Novotel Bogor Resort Hotel (1995, replaced in 2005) *Botani Square Mall (2013) *The 101 Hotel Suryakancana (2014) Other cities *Universitas Indonesia, Depok **Perpustakaan Pusat (Central Library) **Laboratorium Program Vokasi **Gedung Rektorat (1970s) *The Jakarta Japanese School, Tangerang, Banten (2002) *The 101 Yogyakarta Tugu, Yogyakarta (2013-2014) *Bandeng Juwana Outlet, Semarang *Amaris Hotel Cirebon, Cirebon *PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator - Karawang Factory and Training Tower, Karawang, West Java (2004 and 2008) **Second plant (2014-2015)Mitsubishi Elevator Completes Construction at 2nd Indonesian Plant - The Jakarta Globe *Grand Surya Hotel, Kediri *Hang Nadim Airport, Batam, Riau Islands Japan Hokkaido * Hakodate Market *Hakodate Morning Market Tōhoku Region Akita *Dormy Inn Akita *Akita Art Museum Aomori *Aomori Fresh Market *Lovina Shopping Centre Fukushima * Aquamarina Fukushima Kantō Region Tokyo *Marunouchi Building (2003) *Haneda International Airport (2010) *Excel Hotel - Haneda Domestic Airport *Narita International Airport (1992) *Tokyo Solamachi (2011) *Tokyo Station *Tokyo Station Hotel *Mitsukoshi Dept. Store Shibuya *Shibuya 109 *Takashimaya Dept. Store Nihombashi (additional elevators) *Yurakucho ITOCiA (2007) *Tokyo Building, Marunouchi *Tokyo Midtown (2007) *Metropolitan Hotel (1980s, being modernized) *Shiseido The Ginza *Aqua City Odaiba *Taiyo Life Shinagawa *Canon Sales HQ Shinagawa *Mitsubishi Building Shinagawa *NTT DATA Shinagawa *Sanno Park *Riverside Sumida Central Towers *Oasis Square *Bunkyo Civic Centre *JT Building *Fuji TV HQ *Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building *Sunshine 60 *Dentsu The Head Building(Caretta Siodome) *Hotel New Otani Tokyo Kanagawa *Yokohama Landmark Tower (1993)Was once the fastest elevator in the world from 1993 to 2004. * Ramen Museum Shin-Yokohama *Queen's Square Yokohama *Yokohama Media Tower Saitama * The Railway Museum Chūbu Region Aichi * JR Central Towers * Nagoya Airport International Terminal * Central Japan International Terminal (CJIA/Centrair) * Sanno-Onsen Kitanoyu, Nagoya * Nagoya Grand Bowl * Otake Parking, Nagoya * Yoshizuya Nagoya Meisei Shops * Maruzen Building, Nagoya * Taiho Meiekiminami Shops, Nagoya * Apita Kisogawa, Ichinomiya Kansai Region Osaka *Umeda HankyuuContains elevators which can carry up to 80 persons, and the largest elevator to date in Japan. Mitsubishi Electric installs elevators to carry 80, possibly the world's largest *Kansai International Airport *Umeda Hanshin 2 *Namba Parks *OAP towers *Abeno Harukas Kintetsu Department Store(Tower Building) *Honmachi Station(Midosuji Line) *Senba Center Building Hyōgo * Piole Shopping Centre, Himeji * Sannomiya Terminal Hotel, Kobe Kyoto * Kyoto Avanti Shiga * Kazenomachi Building, Nagahama * Al-Plaza Kusatsu Shopping Centre * Action Kusatsu * Green Park Santo Kamoikesou, Maibara Others * Kansai Electric Power Plant Chūgoku Region Okayama * NTT Okayama Hiroshima * Applelease Shopping Centre Others *Railway stations in Japan: **Akihabara Station (both Tokyo Metro and Tsukuba Express), Tokyo **Ueno Station (both Tokyo Metro and JR), Tokyo **Hachinohe Station **Hakodate Station **Akita Station **Kumamoto Station **Shinagawa Station (except those serving Shinkansen tracks) **Nishitesu Zatsushonnokuma Station **Gifu Station **Tokyu Railway Corp. Mizonokuchi Station **Tokyu Railway Corp. Chourinkan Station **JR Kyoto Station, Kyoto **Isetan Kyoto Station, Kyoto **Kyoto Station, Kyoto **New Shuttle Tetsudo-Hakubutsukan (Inari) Station **Hakata Station **JR Inazawa Station **Meitetsu-Gifu Station **Nagoya Station, Nagoya **JR Nagoya Takashiyama **Kyoto Station, Kyoto Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Kuala Lumpur International Airport (main terminal), Kuala Lumpur (1998) *Berjaya Times Square, Kuala Lumpur *Federal Hotel Bukit Bintang, Kuala Lumpur Other cities *Ikea, Mutiara Damansara, Petaling Jaya *Ikano Power Centre, Petaling Jaya *Centrepoint, Bandar Utama, Petaling Jaya *Tropical Inn, Johor Bahru *KOMTAR, George Town, Penang Netherlands *ING House, Amsterdam *Kalvertoren, Amsterdam *Victoria Hotel, Amsterdam *Schiphol International Airport, Amsterdam *Central Station, Amsterdam *Royal Dutch Mauritshuis, The Hague Mexico *Westin Resort and Spa, Puerto Vallarta *Westin Raintree Vacation Club, Puerto Vallarta *Mayan Palace, Puerto Vallata *Galerias Vallarta, Puerto Vallarta *Flamingo Resort, Cancun *NH Krystal, Ixtapa *Hotel Fonton, Ixtapa *City Express Hotels, La Paz Singapore *Some HDB flats in Singapore: **Block 79A-D Toa Payoh HDB (2009) **Block 62, 121 Toa Payoh HDB **Block 19 Cantonment Road HDB, Tanjong Pagar **Block 135, 178, 183 Taman Jurong HDB **Block 31 Eunos HDB **Block 134, 135, 239, 288D Jurong East HDB **Bishan North Shopping Mall (Block 282) **Block 2 Holland Village HDB **Block 451 Clementi HDB **Block 816 Lavender HDB **Block 1 Dover HDB **Block 330 Serangoon HDB **Block 6A Woodlands Centre HDB *Marina Square, Singapore (1984, modernized in 2006) *Pan Pacific Singapore (1986, modernized by 9G Elevator Pte. Ltd.) *Suntec City (1995) *Singapore International Convention & Exhibition Centre (1995) *Ocean Financal Centre (2011) *Paragon Shopping Mall, Orchard Road (1998) *Meritus Mandarin Hotel (Orchard Road) (1971, modernized in the 2000s) *OG Orchard Point *Concorde Hotel Shopping Centre (modernized) *PoMo *Sengkang and Punggol LRT stations *Changi Airport Terminal 2 (modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2004) *Shaw Towers *Textile Centre *Sultan Plaza *Singapore Flyer (2007) *Singapore General Hospital **National Eye Centre, Singapore *West Mall, Bukit Batok *Northpoint, Yishun *NTU Alumni Club (2006) *Kovan Residences (2010) *Rochester Mall *Park Avenue (Rochester Mall Hotel) *United Square *Goldhill Plaza *Hotel Miramar *Carlton Hotel Singapore *Peninsula Excelsior *York Hotel (Scotts Road) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * C.P. Tower 3 * Prince Palace Hotel * Chaophya Park Hotel * CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 * CS Tower * Golden Tulip Sovereign Hotel Bangkok * Rajavithi Hospital * Ramathibodi Hospital * Thammasat University (Tha Prachan) ** Faculty of Liberal Arts ** Faculty of Economics * ChinaWorld * Shanghai Mansion Boutique Hotel * Paholyothin Place * Happy Gift Sampeng * L Building * Big C Supercenter Sapan Kwai * The Old Siam Plaza * Wat Traimit Northern Bangkok * CentaraGrand at Central Plaza Ladprao * CentralPlaza Ladprao (Tower elevators) * SCB Park Plaza * CentralPlaza Ramindra Eastern Bangkok * The Promenade * King Mongkut's Institute of Technology Ladkrabang ** Faculty of Engineering Southern Bangkok *Terminal 21 *Sheraton Grande Sukhumvit *Siam Paragon *Siam Center *Siam Car Park *Siam Discovery *The St. Regis Bangkok *InterContinental Hotel Bangkok *Holiday Inn Bangkok *Pullman Bangkok Hotel G *Amari Boulevard Hotel *Shangri-La Hotel Bangkok *The Landmark Bangkok *Mahatun Plaza *Marvel Hotel Bangkok (Formerly Grand Mercure Park Avenue) *Jewelry Trade Center/Bangkok Fashion Outlet/The Silom Galleria *BIS Building (Phase 2 and 3) *CentralPlaza Rama 3 *BB BuildingModernized from Toshiba Elevators.BB Building, Bangkok - Mitsubishi DOAS Traction Elevators 『Legend of Yataro』 *Wittayakit Building *Chamchuri Square *Central Embassy (2014) *CentralPlaza Bangna *Central City Tower *Paso Tower *Chulalongkorn University **Mahamakut Building *ITF Silom Palace *Grande Centre Point Terminal 21 *United Center *Central Silom Tower *Sathorn Thani Building *Erawan Bangkok *Exchange Tower *Bangkok City Tower *Abdulrahim Place *I'm Park Chula *President Tower *Verasu Building *S Sukhumvit Suites Hotel *Bangkok Bank Head Office Silom *Centre Point Hotel Silom *The Portico *Q House Lumpini *Lerdsin Hospital **33 Years Anniversary Building *Hotel Indigo Bangkok *Gems Tower Northern Thonburi * CentralPlaza Pinklao * Siriraj Hospital ** 84 Years Building ** Her Majesty Central Cardiac Building * The Paseo Park (Carpark) * Big C Supercenter Dao Kanong * Robinson Ladya * SPD Building * KX Building Southern Thonburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonguri (KMUTT) Bangkuntien Campus ** School of Architecture and Design * Phyathai 3 Hospital Others * MRT Blue Line Central Region * The Trust Condo Ngamwongwan, Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Central Dept. Store) * Mega Bangna, Samut Prakarn (Robinson Dept. Store) ์Northern Region * Maejo University, Chiangmai * Wiang Inn Hotel, Chiangrai * Le Patta Hotel, Chiangrai Northeastern Region * CentralPlaza Udonthani (Robinson dept.store) * Centara Hotel & Convention Centre Udonthani * Prajaksilapakom Hospital, Udonthani * The Pannarai Hotel, Udonthani * CentralPlaza Khonkaen (Robinson dept.store) Eastern Region * Royal Garden Plaza, Pattaya, Chonburi * CentralFestival Pattaya Beach, Chonburi * CentralPlaza Chonburi * Nanachart Bangsaen Hotel, Chonburi * Bella Villa Cabana Pattaya, Chonburi Southern Region * City Hotel, Krabi * Aonang Cliff Beach Resort, Krabi * Florida Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla United Arab Emirates Dubai Emirate (city) * Burj-Al-Arab *Dubai International Airport *Dubai Metro *Al-Bahar Souk *Madinat Jumeirah Souk *Residences at MotorCity *Mercato Mall *Atlantis The Palm Hotel (Palm Jumeirah) * Novotel World Trade Center Hotel * WTC Dubai & Conference centre Abu Dhabi Emirate * Ferrari World, Yas Island United States *San Fransisco Shopping Centre, San Fransisco, CA *Westfield San Fransisco Centre, San Fransisco, CA *Hotel Nikko San Fransisco, CA *Nordstrom Arden Fair Mall, Sacramento, CA (1989) *Hyatt Regency Huntington Beach, CA (2005) *Park Hyatt Aviara Resort, Carlsbad, CA (1999) *St. Regis Monarch Beach Resort, Dana Point, CA (2002) *Soka University of America, Lake Forest, CA (2005) *Loews Hollywood Hotel, Hollywood, CA (2002) *Sofitel, Beverly Hills, CA (1992) *7th and Fig, Los Angeles, CA (1992) *Constellation Place, Beverly Hills, CA (2010) *South Coast Plaza, Costa Mesa, CA *BMW Dealership, San Diego, CA (2005) *Westview High School, San Diego, CA (2003) *Ximed Medical Center, La Jolla, CA (1997) *Marriott Residence Inn Downtown/Gaslamp, San Diego, CA (2010) *Electra Residential Tower, San Diego, CA (2010) *Strata Luxury Condominiums, San Diego, CA (2010) *JW Marriott LA Live, Los Angeles, CA (2010) *Grand Central Market, Los Angeles, CA (2005) *Four Seasons Hotel, San Fransisco, CA *Four Seasons Residences, San Fransisco, CA *W Hotel San Fransisco, CA *5th & Mission Garage, San Francisco, CA *NikeTown, San Fransisco, CA *Levi's Flagship Store, San Fransisco, CA *St. Regis Hotel, San Fransisco, CA *Hotel Monaco, San Fransisco, CA *3939 Cross Creek Road, Malibu, CA *Topanga Parking Garage at Westfield Topanga, Canoga Park, CA *Nordstroms Irvine Spectrum, Orange County, CA *543 Beverly Hills Parking Garage, Beverly Hills, CA (1998) *The Universal Studios Parking Deck, Hollywood, CA (Curious George section) *Hotel Kabuki, Japantown, CA *Irvine Company One America Plaza, San Diego, CA (1992) *San Diego Bayfront Hilton, San Diego, CA (2010) *Omni Hotel, San Diego, CA (2005) *Union Bank of California Tower, San Diego, CA (mod: 1997) *Sony Inc., Rancho Bernardo, San Diego, CA (2010) *One America Plaza, San Diego, CA (1992) *Museum of Contemporary Art Downtown, San Diego, CA *Qualcomm Building N, San Diego, CA (2005) *Hyatt Aventine and Office Tower, La Jolla, CA (1991) *550 W Jackson, Chicago, IL *Museum Park at Central Station, Chicago, ILhttp://www.mitsubishielevator.com/gallery/ *The Forum Shops at Caesars, Las Vegas, NVSpiral escalators. *Caesar's Palace Hotel, Las Vegas, NV *Sheraton Waikiki, Honolulu, HI *Moana Surfrider Hotel Waikiki, Honolulu, HI *King Kalakaua Center Parking, Honolulu, HI United Kingdom *100VE, London *East Village, Stratford, London (2011) *Excel Exhibition Centre - Custom House, London *2 Moore Place, London *Hilton London Canary Wharf, London *Canada Place Mall, Canary Wharf, London *Four Seasons Hotel, Park Lane, London *Landmark Tower, Canary Wharf, London *40 Bank Street, Canary Wharf, London *Goldsmiths University, New Cross, London *88 Wood Street, London *John Lewis - Trafford Centre, Manchester Vietnam Ho Chi Minh City *Tan Son Nhat International Airport, Ho Chi Minh City (2007) *Sheraton Saigon Tower, Ho Chi Minh City (1998) *Rex Hotel, Ho Chi Minh City *Thuong Xa Tax (Saigon Trade Center), Ho Chi Minh City Worldwide *Galleria Corporate Center, Ortigas Center, Quezon City, Philippines * All MRT 3 Stations, Philippines * Fairview Terraces, Quezon City, Philippines * Solaire Resort & Casino, Paranaque, Philippines * Cuarto Hotel Cebu City, Philippines *Kaoshiung 88 Tower, Kaohshiung, Taiwan *Core Pacific City, Taipei, Kaohsiung, Taiwan *Taipei Taoyuan Airport, Taipei, Taiwan *Burj Al Arab, United Arab Emirates *Dubai International Airport, United Arab Emirates *Al Ghurair, Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Munkedamsveien 35, Oslo, Norway *Byporten Shopping Center, Oslo, Norway *Oslo Railway Station, Norway *Vancouver School Board Building, Vancouver B.C., Canada *Klalit HMO, Feirberg Street, Holon, Israel Notes and references Mitsubishi